Unanswered Question
by pijar.religia
Summary: Hey, Dik...kau tanya siapa yang aku tunggu?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak pernah mendapat jawaban. Oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Unanswered Question**

"_Kapan kau akan pulang?"_

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Satu tahun? Dua tahun? Lima tahun? Entahlah, aku sudah tidak ingat. Aku tidak pernah mengingat ataupun ingin mengingat sudah berapa lama sejak aku menanyakan hal itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah ingin melihat tanggalan karena aku tidak ingin tahu sudah selama apa hatiku menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali. Bertanya kepada ketiadaan, tanpa tahu jika ada yang menjawab dan kapan akan terjawab.

Aku terus menanyakan hal yang sama di dalam hatiku, entah kepada siapa…

Jika kau tanya bagaimana aku menjalani kehidupanku tanpa melihat tanggalan…mudah saja. Tinggal jalankan aktivitasku seperti biasa tanpa banyak bertanya. Aku akan bangun di subuh hari, mandi, berpakaian, membersihkan kamarku, sarapan dan pergi bekerja. Walaupun aku tidak pernah sengaja melihat tanggalan, pasti ada berbagai hal yang mengingatkanku pada tanggal berapa dan hari apa saat itu. Tanggal di koran yang diantarkan untuk bos kantorku, penyiar radio yang mengumumkan tanggal tepat dengan jam dan menitnya, bahkan seorang anak SD yang sibuk bertanya tanggal hari itu kepada ibunya di atas bis. Mungkin anak itu, tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan.

Bagaimana jika ada tanggal merah kau tanya?

Itu bahkan jauh lebih mudah. Teman sekantorku pasti akan ribut jika besok adalah hari libur. Aku pun tidak perlu melihat tanggalan hanya untuk melihat angka-angka mana yang berwarna merah.

Jadi, sudah jelas bahwa manusia masih bisa hidup tanpa mengetahui tanggal berapa hari itu…atau sudah berapa lama mereka hidup.

Jika kau tanya berapa umurku…entahlah, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, karena itu akan mengingatkanku terhadap kulit yang mungkin mulai mengeriput dan rambut yang mulai memutih, walau mungkin aku tidak pernah merasakannya ataupun melihatnya saat aku bercermin di pagi hari. Mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau umurku masih cukup muda?

Jika kau tanya apa yang membuatku tidak ingin melihat tanggalan ataupun mengingat sudah seberapa tua diriku…maka posisikanlah dirimu sebagai aku dan ucapkan ini dengan bibirmu yang indah. "Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Kepada siapa kau tanyakan hal itu?

Ayahmu yang tak kunjung pulang dari merantau? Ibumu yang kabur dari rumah dan tak kunjung kembali ke rumah? Anakmu yang menuntut ilmu di pulau seberang dan baru pulang saat tahun baru datang?

Bagiku itu adalah pertanyaan untuk kekasih yang pergi dan tak berkata kapan ia akan kembali…bahkan setelah aku menanyakannya.

"_Kapan kau akan pulang?"_

Aku tidak ingin mengingat kapan aku mengatakan itu, sudah berapa lama sejak aku menanyakan itu, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya, sudah berapa lama aku menunggunya…

Aku tidak ingin tahu penantianku sendiri. Saat kutahu penantianku itu baru sebentar, aku takut kalau aku merasa diriku terlalu cengeng. Saat kutahu penantianku sudah sangat lama, aku takut kalau aku akan menyerah dan tidak menungguinya lagi.

Karena itu, biarlah begini saja…Ya, begini saja…Pertanyaan itu akan kuulang di dalam hatiku, sehingga aku tetap tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang harus kutunggu.

"Hei, Kakak…"

Ah, aku harus segera pulang…

"Kak!"

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menahan lengan bajuku, membuatku spontan menoleh dan menemukan seseorang berdiri di belakangku. Seorang gadis kecil ternyata…Tangan kanannya memegang lengan panjang bajuku dan tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah payung. Payung? Apakah hari ini sebegitu panasnya sehingga anak kecil ini harus menggunakan sebuah payung? Ah, iya…mungkin karena dia adalah seorang anak kecil.

"Hei, Kakak…kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hah? Aku baik-baik saja…apa maksud anak ini?

"Apa yang Kakak lakukan di tengah hujan lebat ini?"

Hujan? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku melihat kakak berdiri di sini dari tadi. Sudah hampir tiga jam kakak diam saja."

Hei, Dik…berarti kau juga sudah berada di sini minimal selama tiga jam?

"Kau kebasahan seperti ini…apa kau tidak apa-apa, Kakak?"

Ah, yang benar saja, Dik…aku bahkan tidak merasa kehujanan sama sekali.

"Siapa yang sedang Kakak tunggu?"

Aku sedang menunggu seseorang…dia orang yang sangat kukasihi.

"Hei, Kakak? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Yang benar saja, dik…aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu dari tadi.

"Kakak bisa bicara 'kan?"

Tentu saja aku bisa-!

"Akemi!! Sedang apa kau di sana?" suara seorang wanita menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Aku dan anak kecil itu menoleh. Saat kuperhatikan sekelilingku, ternyata memeang benar-benar hujan. Aku menemukan seorang wanita berdiri di seberang jalan sambil memegang payung dan melambai-lambai ke arah kami. Sepertinya wanita itu adalah ibu anak ini.

"Iya, ibu!! Aku segera ke sana!!" teriak anak itu lalu kembali menatap wajahku.

"Hei, Kak! Kau tidak bisa bicara, ya? Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengobrol denganmu…"

Apa maksud anak ini dari tadi? Tidak bisa bicara…?

"Kalau begitu, ambillah payung ini agar kau tidak lebih basah dari sekarang," anak itu berkata dengan ramah sambil memberikan payung kecilnya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dengan ragu dan saat aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih, anak itu sudah berlari ke arah ibunya. Aku berniat untuk mengejarnya saat seseorang yang menghampiri ibu dan anak itu menghentikan langkahku.

Wajah itu…langkah-langkah itu…gaya itu…ya, aku mengenalnya! Aku tahu orang itu! Dia adalah orang yang selalu aku tunggu…orang yang kepada siapa seluruh pertanyaan dalam hatiku selama ini kutujukan.

Aku berteriak, memanggil-manggil nama kekasih yang selalu kunanti. Berkali-kali, kurasakan urat di leherku tertarik, saking kerasnya aku berusaha untuk memanggilnya. Namun, dia tidak menoleh, melirik pun tidak. Aku kembali berteriak. Ingin rasanya aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya hingga ia tak akan bisa pergi lagi. Namun, kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan karena sudah terlalu lama aku berdiri di cuaca yang buruk ini. Kakiku mati rasa dan satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanya berteriak memanggilnya.

Tapi ia masih tidak menoleh, bahkan ia akan segera pergi dari tempatnya berada sekarang…!

Apakah suaraku tidak cukup keras untuk terdengar olehnya? Apakah suara hujan ini sudah menutup telinganya? Ataukah suara hujan ini terlalu keras sehingga suaraku tidak bisa mengalahkannya?

Tidak! Alasannya bukanlah salah satu dari mereka…

Aku tidak bersuara…

Benar kata gadis kecil itu…aku tidak bisa bersuara…!

Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan aku tidak bisa berteriak. Syaraf-syaraf tubuhku sudah terlalu dingin dan kaku untuk digerakkan. Bahkan tindakan bodohku, berdiri di tempat yang sama selama tiga jam tanpa sadar akan hujan yang turun, telah membuat tenggorokanku meradang dan pita suaraku tidak berfungsi.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun…

Kulihat ketiga orang di seberang jalan itu begitu akrab. Sang anak tertawa hambar, sepertinya dia sedang meminta maaf karena telah pergi sembarangan dan meminjamkan payungnya pada orang yang tidak dikenal. Sang ibu yang memiliki rambut dengan warna yang tidak biasa terlihat sedang mengomel kecil sambil mengeringkan rambut putri kecilnya dengan sapu tangan. Lalu orang itu…dia sedang tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan manis di depan matanya. Sesekali tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu ibu anak itu, memintanya untuk tidak terlalu memarahi gadis itu.

Mereka terlihat begitu akrab…ya, begitu dekat…

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa berdiri di sini tanpa melakukan apa pun…

Tak lama kemudian, sang ibu selesai mengeringkan rambut putrinya dan memasukkan sapu tangannya ke dalam tas kecilnya. Ia meraih tangan putrinya dan mengajaknya beranjak dari tempat itu. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, anak itu menoleh ke tempatku berdiri, menyadari bahwa aku masih berada di tempat yang sama. Lalu, ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan sangat ramah.

Hei, bahkan senyumannya pun sangat mirip dengan orang itu…

Aku tersenyum pahit, membalas senyumannya…

Ternyata apa yang kuulang-ulang selama ini di hatiku tidak sampai ke telinganya. Mungkin seharusnya aku meneriakkannya setiap hari sehingga aku tidak perlu berdiri di sini hari ini.

Lalu orang-orang itu berlalu dari hadapanku, menghilang di tengah hujan, tenggelam ditelan gemericik hujan yang kini mulai berdengung di telingaku.

Seandainya aku bisa menggunakan suaraku saat ini, ingin rasanya aku berkata,

"Hei, Dik…kau tanya siapa yang aku tunggu? Aku menunggu orang itu…orang yang memiliki senyuman yang sama denganmu…"

"_Hei, Shinichi…Kapan kau akan pulang?"_

**The End**


End file.
